<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random MCYT oneshots! by L4zyM00dy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660163">Random MCYT oneshots!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L4zyM00dy/pseuds/L4zyM00dy'>L4zyM00dy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, I'm Bad At Tagging, Immortal Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs is a God, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Protective Karl Jacobs, Pyromaniac Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L4zyM00dy/pseuds/L4zyM00dy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I will do requests but this is more just because i want to read some stories so instead i'll write them.</p><p>-I will not write smut at all<br/>-please do not ask me too write smut<br/>-writing angst isn't really my thing but ask<br/>-ill mostly write fluff<br/>-i will not write anything to do with shipping minors, but i will write platonic friends stuff!<br/>-if you ask for anything i'm not comfortable writing i have the right to refuse!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests(OPEN)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WOW this has been up for like a day and it has so many hits! Thank you i promise ill get to writing a chapter soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So if you wanna request please use the form that'll be at the bottom and try and be as detailed as possible but i understand being vague!</p><p>Also once again i will say</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>-I will not write smut at all</p><p>-please do not ask me too write smut</p><p>-writing angst isn't really my thing but ask-ill mostly write fluff</p><p>-i will not write anything to do with shipping minors, but i will write platonic friends stuff!</p><p>-X readers they make me uncomfy to read and write so sorry no</p><p>-if you ask for anything i'm not comfortable writing i have the right to refuse!</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Ship:(example: Quacknoblade/ Quackity<em>x</em>Technoblade)</p><p>
  <em>or put characters if it isnt a ship fic. </em>
</p><p>plot:</p><p>other details:</p><p>
  <em>Under other details put like says its a high school au, ages, and if it's like ooc there personality like soft techno.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Embarrassing Parents(quacknoblade)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plot:<br/>Technoblade recently has been sneaking out more than his brothers and its starting to worry Philza....<br/>So wilbur does an investigation and comes back empty handed but his father isn't</p><p>This is quacknoblade fluff and as not requested!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Philza minecraft usually didn't worry when he heard his kids sneaking out at night knowing that they were always back before morning and they were never either late to school or missed school work so he didn't mind. The only times he worried was when they came back hurt or Tommy forgot to come home and spent the night at tubbos without messaging him(which happened enough for him to text Tommy asking if he was there). Tonight was no different he heard Wilbur leave first hearing him go out the front door as usual then tommy who went out his window for no reason other than he said it made it cooler. He waited a few minutes to see if maybe techno was going out to practice his roller skating late at night, but it never came so he sighed smiling knowing where all his boys were.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Then he heard it, there was a small quiet welp which was quickly silenced presumably so to not wake anyone(mostly the neighbors cause techno was on the top floor near them) He frowned he had heard Techno sneak out before and he had never really been loud like tommy and sometimes wilbur when he hit the guitar. So being the good dad Phil was he sighed and got up starting to make his way upstairs He heard some shuffling around before it got quiet as he made his way up the stairs. Techno was sounded like he may had just been tired. He knocked quietly on the door before opening it "tech you okay?" Techno looked over at him and nodded "s'tired is all i'm sorry for being loud.." He mumbled quietly looking door seemingly embarrassed about being loud enough to grab his fathers attention. "Its alright tech just don't go skating practice this late if you're so tired alright?" Technoblade nodded and pulled out his phone texting most likely dream that he couldn't practice tonight cause he was tired or something. Philza smiled and closed the door whispering a quick goodnight to the pink haired boy before going back downstairs to bed.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Techno grumbled and laid back groaning "alex why the hell did you yell like that?" Quackity frowned and rolled his eyes not that the older saw it since he was still hiding. "i'm sorry you live on the second floor!" he whisper yelled coming out the closet. "s'whatever just come lay down." Techno mumbled opening his arms. Quackity happily got into bed with him cuddling. Quackity mumbled quietly into technoblades neck as the other wrapped his arms around smiling as the to cuddled. "techno your warm.." It was so soft very unlike technoblade. </p><p class="p1">Phil had fallen asleep not caring if techno really listened because either way he knew where he'd be. </p><hr/>
<hr/><p class="p1">It had been 2 months or so since technoblade and quackity had almost gotten caught together by Phil and it hasn't happened since. That doesn't mean that phil hadn't noticed the fact that suddenly technoblade is frequently sneaking out now. He didn't mind but it worried him cause technoblade wasn't known to do that and the sudden shift was weird. </p><p class="p1">Once at breakfast Phil had asked where wilbur had snuck off too and it soon turned into asking where everyone went no one questioned tommy because tubbo was over so obviously he had snuck him in last night. "Hey tech where'd you go?" said boys twin had asked smirking like he knew where but it seemed no one really knew where the boy went off to every night. "no where will." he muttered through eggs. "Techno! we all know you go somewhere every night so spill!" he grabbed his brothers arm who scowled and groaned "s'nothing wilbur fuck off and i haven't done shit..."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Wilbur sat there nervous before smirking "aww you're embarrassed I BET ITS A GIRL! TECHNO HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" wilbur started chanting way to loud for breakfast but when Tommy and Tubbo joined it made it so much worse. "Shut the fuck up wilbur I don't wanna hear your bullshit this early! Ive been sneaking my friend in! alright?! he wanted to hang out and it kinda just became a thing we do." Technoblade didn't curse often so when he did it was because he was mad or didn't wanna talk. He was clearly mad as he got up and ran off to his room to probably cool off. "will you know not to push your brother." Phil frowned everyone knew he wasn't really made but he couldn't let them get away with this. "and you two also, don't do that again, tommy, tubbo." he between the two boys before sighing "imma go check on your brother will i want you to say sorry when hes back alright?" Will nodded "yeah okay.."</p><p class="p1">When phil got up to techno room he definitely wasn't expecting to find no one there and the window open. He frowned and looked around for his bag. Techno never got mad like this and left so clearly we was really bothered by it maybe if they all left now they could catch up to him....no he probably wouldn't like that he clearly wants to be alone he knew Phil'd come and check up on him.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p class="p1">At school everytime wilbur tried to talk to techno he was avoided some how easily like technoblade knew where he'd be every second. I mean he probably did technoblade could memorize someones sleep schedule for a video game war...he was scary but that was besides the point. The only time wilbur had seen techno that whole day was after he walked out of the yearbook clubs office blushing and smiling. He smirked so he knew that whoever techno was sneaking in was in the yearbook club most likely...It never really occurred to wilbur that he could totally just walk into the room and see who was there but never the less he proceeded.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">As usual when lunch came he looked at his friends at the table so far.  Alex Quackity, senior like him and techno, in the yearbook club, probably not techno's type but a candidate never the less. Eret King, president of the yearbook club, maybe techno's type? He really isn't sure what is, maybe he'd have to ask.  Moving on there's Niki Lionheart , was in yearbook club, likes reading, maybe? <span class="s1">But wilbur dated her for a bit so that'd be kinda weird</span> Maybe why techno didnt wanna tell him??? There was fundy but he was 99.9% sure that technoblade hated him for no reason other then he once blamed technoblade for something he did and made technoblades citizenship grade lower. </p><p class="p1">Wow a lot of his friends were in the yearbook club surprisingly but only like three of them were really candidates. Quackity, Eret, and Niki. Guess he could invite them over and see if Technoblade was awkward around them. This plan definently would work and there was no way he could get it wrong!</p><hr/>
<hr/><p class="p1">Wilbur frowned so far this had all been a fail and eret knew techno but didn't really care much, Niki seemed scared of him and so far since Quackity got here Technoblade hasn't been around hes probably in his room then. "hey quackity you wanna meet my twin brother?" Quackity raised and eyebrow and smirked "of course do i know them?" Wilbur chuckled and shrugged genuinely unsure "maybe depends" Quackity seemed eager to find out because he had never known that Wilbur had a twin brother. Wilbur took the shorter boy upstairs and knocked "can i come in?" Techno grumbled "yeah sure" Wilbur smiled and opened the door Quackity meet my brother! Technoblade was sitting on his bed doing homework his long haired tied up in a messy bun on top of his head. He was wearing a loose tank top that showed off his muscles and a pair of grey sweats "Whatcha want?" he asked not looking up from his work clearly involved in it. "i'm here with a friend thought he might wanna meet you!"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Technoblade looked up and saw Quackity whose face was a bright red techno shrugged "hey alex." He mumbled going back to his work "i know him will he interviewed me last year for yearbook club and we hung out a few other times." It was an obvious lie to quackity but that is how they met but they went of countless dates after. "and will stop tryna figure out who i sneak into my room don't know how you got the fact that they're in the yearbook club but its not Quackity over here." Quackity chuckled "technoblade never told me you guess were brothers! TWINS at that you guess look nothing a like!" Wilbur snickered "we do just i don't where glasses anymore and techno dyed his hair but were identical i assure you!" Quackity rolled his eyes "don't believe it Wilbur one you're so tall and very skinny compared to techno. Plus! Techno has blue eyes and you don't" Techno smirked and chuckled "Quackity here" Techno grabbed his phone and showed a picture of them from the first year of highschool "this is uh freshman year i think..my eyes are blue because i'm blind in both eyes basically its a medical condition or some shit. It happened cause of roller derby i messed um up Wilbur could tell you more later if you wanna know... Now get out i gotta finish all my work so i can get a scholarship!"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Wilbur chuckled "yeah yeah alright techie ill be back later to braid your hair!" he walked out leaving quackity for a moment. Quackity blushed and smirked "you look really nice in tank tops.." He mumbled blushing as he walked out closing the door behind him. Techno blushed and looked down covering his face a moment. He was happy that he was an okay actor and could stay cool under Quackity's gaze. He could tell Quackity was staring at his arms the whole time he did it often enough where he could stay cool but good Quackity was an amazing boyfriend. He was loving and thoughtful and never pushed when Technoblade was uncomfortable with something.  It was really nice because when technoblade first met Sam, Quackity's adoptive father, he was very surprised not find george there. He had never known that George, Dreams boyfriend(he wasn't quite sure what it was)? Was also there apparently also adopted by Sam. Quackity also never questioned why he didn't want him to meet his family. Although now he'd have to tell him.</p><p class="p1">One thing was for sure Wilbur was out of ideas who the mysterious date could be.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p class="p1">It was around twelve am and quackity was making his way to techno's house. He was a blushing mess because his brother george had caught him. It was really surprising because well George's like only skill was sleeping one time we had thought he died he was asleep so long! But anyways george had caught him and was questioning him to the point where their dad woke up. "hey dad.." He muttered looking down not wanting to be in trouble for waking him "why the hell are you two up?" Quackity sighed "Every night i sneak out to go cuddle with Techno.." He just said it ripping it off like a bandaid. Sam looked at him before sighing "whatever just go but next time at least tell me that where you're going." George giggled and went back to his room as Quackity left for Techno's house. It wasn't too far so walking was nice but he'd always prefer to drive. Tonight he couldn't because dad needed the car tomorrow morning and he usually got back later then when he needed to leave.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Quackity finally arrived back at the Minecraft house and texted Techno a Quickity before seeing him look out the window. Quackity waved and smiled as he started to climb up the wall as if it wasn't a wall. Technoblade watched smiling softly. "How do you climb like that?" Quackity laughed unsure himself he guessed he had gotten so used to climbing up this wall it was just muscle memory at this point as he was pulled up. Alex smiled looking up at techno. Technoblade was a lot taller than him but that was fine by him "tech i love you.." he mumbled softly into technos chest pulling him into a soft embrace. Techno smiled chuckled softly "i love you too alex...its a shame next year we'll be going different places.." Oh yeah...quackity had forgotten why they'd started meeting in the first place. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Quackity frowned holding him close. It wasn't his favorite thing to think about but they'd be going to different colleges next year and if they were going to the same one they'd probably not have a lot of classes in common. I'm going into law, while technoblade on the other hand is majoring in english and minoring in mythology (which i thought was silly but i wouldn't say that outloud). I mean he knows all about it i think...He talks about it alot and sometimes call me Icarus (he calls tommy theseus sometimes i have no idea why) Didn't Icarus fall from grace or something? Techno always tells me why i still haven't remembered....</p><p class="p1">He promised we'd always meet up and go on dates but what if that fails. What if we lose contact im sure that won't happen but you know i worry..... "Quackity don't think about it too much" I knew he was right sighing i smiled smirking "its bed mister tomorrow your roller derby tournament!" Quackity smirked pulled techno to the bed "alright alright quacks but you have to sleep too you cant just stare at me all night cause i know you do that sometimes.." Quackity blushed a dark crimson and covered his face "fine but you're just so pretty how could i not?"</p><p class="p1">Techno chuckled "quacks i am not pretty i have a bunch of face piercings." Quackity smirks "they're my favorite part about you they look super cute!" Techno chuckled and sighed "alright if you say so.." Techno had always be very confident but socially awkward so when he got the piercings he was happy and confident about the way he looked but he was always unsure of how to take compliments or how he should react to insults he always just kinda awkwardly nodded and smiled, but with quackity he didn't feel that awkwardness he did with others.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p class="p1">It was early in the morning around 5am maybe and Phil was finally gonna catch this mystery person techno had supposedly been meeting with every night for the past 4 weeks possibly 5. I mean he had every right to know it was his house and his kid. He walked up the stairs quietly opening the door at the top. He saw a tufted of dark black hair coming out from under technos arm. Techno had his arm wrapped around him and the other seemed to be hiding in his son's chest. Philza sighed knowing he'd have to wake them up to get an answer from them. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Turning on the light in the room and sighing philza finally decided to actually say something after thinking it over awhile "hey tech wake up" Techno groaned and grumbled a bit before opening his eyes he visually panicked a bit before turning his head to phil "yea?" "wanna introduce me to your secret lover finally?" Technoblade's face light up a light pink as he groaned in annocence "yea yea in like two hours s'early.." Phila smiled and sighed "let him stay for breakfast yea?" Techno grumbled and nodded "yea yea now go away..." he turned back and pulled the body closer to him and phil turned off the lights satisfied at least now he'd know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOw this is a lot and i'm happy with it i might do a part two if i'm feeling it but probably not i'm def gonna do a distant college au based on this story though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ideas might write</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strike>Date unknown</strike>
</p><p>-Technoblade finding Michael and being really nice and struggling with piglin to talk to him until Tubbo finds them and techno is playing with the young boy</p><p>-Philza Minecraft themed episode of tales of the Smp where Karl is a member of Philzas court. Where in the end Karl ends up getting executed for being the traitor and when he comes back and leaves his home hes greeted by phil and phil remembers the different person and asks karl why hes in his memories.</p><p>-Techno and quackity angst, quackity gets mad at techno and starts yelling at him and usually technoblade is patient but not today, he yells back this time and it triggers quackity's flashbacks.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <strike>March 26th 2021</strike>
</p><p>-Tubbo and Ranboo on a picnic when technoblade shows up and things go to shit</p><p>-prequel to embarrassing parents (how QnB met)</p><p>-sequel to embarrassing parents (they fight and get spilt up in college and end up breaking up(heartbreak shit) might suck)</p><p>-Storytime about technos childhood with sapnap and quackity but its like hidden where they have different names(techno tells the story) part 2 where tubbo figures out the story and asks sapnap to tell him the story from his side(also Technoblade= Dave(might do Tallen well see) Quackity= Alex sapnap= Nick</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sick Days(Quacknoblade)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quackity gets sick and remembers that techno used to take care of him.<br/>I might've gotten distracted while writing though<br/> </p><p>Requested by:</p><p>Sataroni<br/>:0 could you do quacknoblade fluff with Quackity sick and techno taking care of him 👉👈</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity was sick and he knew it but he also don't know how to fix it...Bird hybrids are more prone to bird borne illnesses and the only person he knew that could help was techno. Quackity hated himself for never taking the time to ask techno what illnesses he got often back then and how to fix them cause he always assumed he Sapnap and techno would be together! </p><p>Ugh we was so stupid and naïve back then, in all honesty he still was but he was smarter now. He was more agile he used his wits to his advantage he acted stupid to get the upper hand he was a mastermind but now he was sick and bedridden and couldn't fix it on his own. Now he was to do something he's sure he'd regret forever...</p>
<hr/><p>Techno was at a syndicate meeting he was busy but his communicator kept going off. He groaned excusing himself from the meeting for a sec and look at the ten missed calls he hand. He sighed and finally answered he didn't recognize the number so might as well. "hullo" he greets waiting for a response "hey Techno...it's me Alex.." Techno's face dropped and his brows furrowed "I'm about to hang up quacks" "WAIT! can you come to my house maybe? I know we aren't close anymore but I'm literally dying and I know you would know what's wrong"</p><p>Quackity wasn't wrong he could probably help but he wasn't sure if he should "you sure you aren't like human sick quacks?" Techno could hear him frantically nodding "yeah it's making my feathers all gross and ruffled and they wont stop tensing up!" Techno sighed "just ask George I'm sure he'll help, he's your brother or something right?" "but techno you know more! Please ill do anything just come help me!" Technoblade was reluctant mostly important he'd have to ask Phil for the right medicine and..</p><p>"Quackity what are you symptoms, ill help." Techno hated himself for doing this but he never broke a promise and he promised to help Quackity no matter what. "well I uh I cant get up too tired my wings are all ruffled" Techno's brows furrowed</p><p>Techno paused a frowned "sounds like duck plague, I'll have to get you a vaccine you think you'll be fine for what like 3 hours?" Quackity let out a small trill "uh yeah!"</p><p>Techno hung up and walked back "sorry guys I'm back but meetings over, and um Phil I need a bird vaccine, and you, Ranboo I need you to take me to Snowchester." Ranboo tilted his head visibly confused and opened his mouth to speak "no shut just wait upstairs and Niki have a good day!" Phil walked over with a light chuckle "why ya need a bird vaccine mate?" "Quacks asked me to help him and I promised I would so do you have any duck plague vaccines? or can you make some?" Phil seemed surprised "yeah uh sure mate ill go get them but why ya gotta go to Snowchester "now that's a secret."  Techno chuckled smirking as they made their way back up.</p>
<hr/><p>Quackity laid in bed utterly embarrassed he hated begged someone to do something for him in a while..</p><p>He didn't do that anymore he was strong and amazing and going to take over the world! He wasn't weak and naïve anymore he was better than that...He was better then what Schlatt called him. He was stronger than what everyone thought, Quackity was engaged to Sapnap and Karl but he doubts it was true they always were always together and never with him. They didn't seek him out like they did each other, of course it hurts but woe the way of the world.</p><p>The duck hybrid laid there looking up at his ceiling realizing he hadn't told Technoblade where he was at the moment but yet the man never asked either. Quackity was aware of the fact he still had a silly crush on Technoblade, but he pretended to be blissfully unaware as he stared at Technoblades tall stature and his broad shoulders, watching him fight like a beautiful dance, he wondered if he'd ever get to dance with the man again. He remembers when they were young, when Technoblade's hair was still a light shade of brunette and not the muted pink it was now, Techno's hair was shoulder length and they were at a ball....</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>
  <em>The night was still young and so was Quackity, The winged boy was nervous this was his first dance with an actual dance.. No less that date was the strong. stoic, brutal, and reserved Technoblade. Eldest son of the Antarctic empire his fiancé and crush. God he was a mess back then but he was still so naïve. Technoblade walked in, he was wearing a white poet shirt with a black corset on top. He had puffy black pants rolled up slight to under his knees. He had on knee length boots stopping just a little above his pants. He still had his sword on his side and his thick red cape. The cape never came off and Quackity never understood why but he couldn't judge he never took off his beanie not even now at this royal ball.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a comfort item that he needed on at all times or he'd panic. Technoblade's cape he wasn't sure why he wore it, but god he looked stunning in it! Quackity was enamored by him the way he walked the way he seemed to just ignore the people around him looking for something, someone, him. Their eyes met and techno let a small smile slip onto his lips. Quackity felt a dark blush creep up his neck to his face. Techno could always make him a blushing mess without even doing anything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Technoblade finally made his way up and held out a hand to Quackity "may I have this dance?" Quackity nodded and smiled taking the much larger and calloused hand in his own.</em>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Quackity heard a loud knock and groaned being pulled out of his thoughts, his favorite memory even. He sat and pondered on if the Antarctic kingdom never had fallen, would they have actually gotten married as planned. I mean of course they would have but that wasn't what he wanted to know. He wanted to know that maybe just maybe Technoblade never fell for him and was just going along with what his father had planned out for him? He wanted to know if he really cared on those tear stained nights..</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Alex was a fool but at least he was a fool in love</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Come in!” he called from bed tired as ever</span>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strike>
      <span>How he missed him...</span>
    </strike>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>
      <span>How he missed their cuddles together..</span>
    </strike>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>
      <span>How he missed the feeling of chapped lips against his own…</span>
    </strike>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How he missed his tears down his cheeks he just wished techno never left..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and oh how he missed the red cloak being draped over his shoulders as he was pulled into a tight embrace</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oh how familiar it was almost too familiar....</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this is a bit off from what you wanted! I got a bit side tracked and started to write sad shit. The person at the end is obviously Technoblade. I like the headcannon that they were fiancés but the Antarctic empire ended up falling before they were wed. its a lot less fluff then I intended but I hope it works anyways!</p><p>Feel free to ask for a part two of a sequel or a prequel!<br/>oh and also sorry for any mistakes I asked someone to reread for me and they never did and i wanted to get it out by today so here we are!</p><p>-L4zy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Authors Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SOrry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm no longer going to be writing requests i just cant get myself to do it! Ill be posting some art to make up for it soon and more chapters regularly! have a good day everyone so sorry<br/>-L4zyM00dy</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>